Camp Camp: Mysterious Mysteries
by Stephanie Nova Rose Allen
Summary: Stephanie was just having one of her days when she decided to sign up for a camp. But, little did she know, she was going to have one of those fucking days, where she is going to be in so much trouble with both the kids and the counsels.


A female, with tanned almond skin color, long brunette hair with multi-colored wires in series of colors on the left-hand side of the head, and steel-blue eye color, with a metal optic with the metal that artfully conceals her eye, therefore her hair is flexible wires.

She is wearing a pair of dark blue square glasses with round corners, a blue, white, cerulean, peacock, and sky cameo sweater with a hoodie that is enormous that reaches down to her thighs, with pockets on the sides and a silver zipper in the front, and with frost hems at the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the garment.

She is also wearing a pair of blue jeans, that is down to her ankles, and light purple, light blue shoes with white shoelaces.

Stephanie was standing in the front of an empty campground, with the wooden sign in the front, saying, "Camp Camp" as the rest of the words on the bottom words cut off and a white banner underneath it that said, in badly written words in red, "Welcome Campers!"

This is her first time being at camp.

She has been outside camping back at her real home a couple of times, but that was just the past, so, she wisely decided to have some private time with the camp people in the camp.

She took a step into the camp and instantly noticed the small cabin in the middle of the plain.

Stephanie entered the cabin inside and saw a young man, that has a thin, lanky build and short auburn hair.

He wears a long-sleeved counselor T-shirt with rolled-up sleeves and olive-green shorts with a belt around his waist with a gold buckle, as well as white socks with two blue stripes, brown shoes with yellow laces, and a yellow bandanna around his neck and brown vest with no sleeves and on his right wrist is a black wristwatch.

He has his head on the desk that he is sitting at and his hands in front of his head, making it look like a protective barrier.

Stephanie carefully walked over to him to his left-hand side, being careful to not accidentally wake him up from his slumber and reached over with her right hand to his left shoulder and gently shook his left shoulder gently.

"Hey, are you awake?" she asked, quietly.

He softly groaned and gently moved her hand away with his left hand, lazily, muffling mumbled, as his left arm dropped inches away from the ground.

"Gwen… Not now…"

Stephanie felt confused at first at the name "Gwen" but resolutely ignored the confusion and placed her hand back on his shoulder and whispered gently, a little louder than before, "Hey, wake up!"

He groaned again and muffledly replied, again, as he sleepily lifted his right hand up, pointing at the counter with an empty box of donuts, "There are donuts on the counter…"

She gently sighed as she gently removed her left hand from his shoulder, and before she could say a spell, he started twitching in fear, as his fingers were twitching, and he mumbled, "P… Please… D… Don't…"

She realizes he is having a nightmare of something terrible.

"Hey! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Stephanie quietly whispered, gently placing her hand back on his shoulder, whispering gently in his ear.

He groaned again as he slightly curled up, shaking to himself, as he started crying quietly.

"P… Please… leave… them… alone…"

She gently removed her left hand from his shoulder and snapped her fingers in front of his sleeping face, whispering quietly, " _I said, 'wake up'._ "

He popped his eyes open after she had snapped her fingers and jolted up, shouting, "Max!" and noticed he was alone, or, so he thought.

He glanced over at Stephanie with tears in his eyes and noticed her right by his side with her left hand back on his shoulder, and not only that he noticed her, but she also has a bionic eye with flexible wires.

He instantly gave out a startled yelp and tumbled sideways on the right side than the left side and landed roughly on the ground on his left side and his arm.

He groaned in pain as he flipped over to his back and when he regained over his mild pain he scooted backward a bit, startled and scared about her.

"W-Who you?!" he exclaimed in genuine fear.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance and gently replied, "My name is Stephanie Nova Rose Allen and yes I may look like a weird person with an eye and wires, but calm down."

He blinked in apparent confusion and stammered, "How-How did you know what I was thinking?!"

She rolled her eyes again as she shrugged.

"I don't know," she sarcastically replied. "Now calm the heck down. I'm just here to be in your camp, not here to wreck your camp for fun."

He is quiet for a moment before he nervously chuckled and stood up to his feet, wincing slightly from his direct impact on the ground earlier and stood up to his feet, slightly towering over Stephanie.

"I'm very sorry about that, ma'am, I just had a nightmare." he sheepishly replied, gently wiping off some dirt off his side.

"It's no problem." Stephanie gently replied as he gently wiped some tears from his face. "I always get that whenever I enter a room. People just starin' at me as if I am some funky lookin' person."

He stood respectfully in front of the desk and instantly started to move some papers on the desk.

"So, your name is Stephanie?" he asked, glancing over at her.

"Yeah, Allen is my last name. Just if you wanted to know about that," she added thoughtfully.

"Okay, do you have any papers about your stay from your parents?" he asked, as he continued to rummage through the papers.

She was quiet for a moment, as she slightly frowned in apparent confusion as she glanced away from his gaze, also in both in sadness and anger.

He instantly noticed the look on her face and instead replied, "You don't have any papers from your papers?"

She shook her head no, not looking at his direct gaze.

"All right, it's okay if you stay here without any of them."

She lightly smiled, glancing back at him when he replied it is okay to not have any papers and asked, "So, your name?"

He glanced up in apparent confusion from the stack of papers on the desk and fondly remembered she gave him her name.

"Oh, my name is David."

He reached out with his left hand as his right hand was holding a thin stack of papers, and she lightly smirked and reached out with her thin bionic arm and gently shook his hand.

"Pleased to meetcha, Dav." she replied, adding an appropriate nickname to her greeting.

"'Dav?'" he repeated in apparent confusion.

"Short for David," she replied thoughtfully after they had gently released their hands.

"Oh, okay. That is the first time someone called me "Dav"." he shyly replied.

Stephanie softly chuckled and noticed the sun was gently rising from the visible horizon, as the sun's concentrated beams gently shined through the curtains of the cabin.

'Huh, the sun's risin',' she replied calmly to herself, sincerely admiring the glorious sunrise from the visible horizon.

"Your cabin number is 23," he replied gently, showing her the cabin keys in his hand, with the tag on it that said, "23" on it.

She noticed the keys in his hand and gently took them from him.

"Thanks." she thanked, as she put the keys in her jeans pocket, before glancing up at him. "So, you're the chief 'round here?"

"Oh, no, Chief Cameron is the leader of the camp, not me. I am his counselor." he gently replied.

"So, where is he now?" she asked.

"He's… well…" he paused thoughtfully, glancing to his left side, fondly recalling something in the past before she barely came to the camp.

"Somewhere else than this place?" he sheepishly replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Stephanie gently rolled her eyes in slight amusement and slight annoyance and instantly heard the trumpet blew gently in the distance.

"Oop, that means that everyone's getting up!" he excitedly remarked. "I'll introduce you to the rest!"

Stephanie blinked in apparent confusion and then, he gently took Stephanie's left hand and gently lead her outside, where a small group of kids was standing outside, waiting patiently for him to come out of his cabin.

When they all instantly noticed Stephanie, they felt puzzled and suspicious about her, and she is starting to get nervous about it.

"Who that fuck is that?" the short one asked.

Stephanie felt surprised and slightly annoyed that he cursed right in front of her, but shrugged it off because everyone cusses around here.

He gently placed her in the middle of the sign of the entrance and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, smiling happily.

"Everyone, this is-" David began, before Stephanie replied, interrupting him before he could even introduce her to them, excitedly.

"Stephanie, Stephanie Nova Rose Allen is my name." she properly introduced before him.

She glanced over at him and chuckled nervously, gently rubbing the back of her head, blushing slightly in evident embarrassment.

"Sorry."

"It is all right, Steph."

"Whoa, interesting name!" one of the kids smilingly remarked.

"She looks like she's from space!" another justly remarked from the group.

"Are you sure she's from space, she looks like she's from a laboratory." another whispered fiercely to another.

She gently placed her left hand on her bionic arm, nervous about their remarks and worried they might decide to make fun of her in front of the group!

"All right, that's enough talking about her," David replied gently, earnestly trying to earnestly assure Stephanie because he instantly noticed her getting nervous.

"She is a normal person that just have accidentally had an accident that caused her to lose her right arm and eye."

She chuckled nervously when he said that and said, while shrugging her shoulders, "It is true?"

Some kids looked confused when she confusedly answered that she had a car accident that took her eye and her right arm, as some were not trusting her when she said that, and the other, interested about her.

"Stephanie, this is Max," he replied gently, gently placing his right hand on a kid with a short and thin body, with poofy black hair, bluish-green eyes, and sunshade skin.

He wears a contrasting blue hoodie with a yellow T-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and red shoes with white stripes and black laces.

"Hi." he calmly replied, with the apparent lack of happiness.

Stephanie felt confused slightly about his attitude, but politely ignored it and slightly smiled.

"Hi," she replied gently, gently waving to him with her right metal hand.

"This is Dolph." David properly introduced, gently ruffling Dolph's hair.

He has dark brown hair and pale skin with rosy cheeks and blue eyes.

He wears a sand-colored vest with a short-sleeved brown shirt, puffy brown pants, and dark brown knee-high boots.

"Hallo Stephanie." he greeted enthusiastically in fluent German, gently brushing his hair back into place after David ruffled his hair.

"Hallo auch dir, Dolph," she replied gently to Dolph fluently in fluent German, completely shocking both Dolph and David.

"She fucking speaks German?!" Max quietly exclaimed.

"I didn't know that." another whispered back to Max.

She continued to walk down along with David as he walked over to the next child.

"This is Nerf," he replied gently, patting Nerf's shoulder as he smacked it away from his shoulder.

He is stocky with a light complexion with freckles, green eyes, and slightly spiky red hair.

He has a large nose and a cleft chin.

Nerf wears a ripped yellow T-shirt that exposes his lower stomach and belly button, a pair of brown shorts and dark brown shoes.

"Hi," he replied, as his cheeks tinted slightly pink, as he glanced away from her, not even looking eye to eye with her.

"Hello." she happily greeted, warmly smiling at him, before kneeling down slightly to his proper height. "You look like a nice little one."

"I am not little!" he snapped at her as she stood back up when he snapped.

"Sorry." she sincerely apologized, gently brushing out her sweater. "I was tryin' to be friendly towards ya."

"I don't like being friendly." he gritted through his teeth.

She gently rolled her eyes in amusement, as he looked confused when she did that, thinking that she was going to be angry at him and loathe him, but, she instead was actually not bothered by him at all.

"This is Neil," David replied gently, carefully placing his hands on Neil's shoulders.

He has chestnut-brown curly hair, a mustard yellow, short-sleeved turtleneck, and dark red skinny jeans that rolled up at the bottom.

He also has white tennis shoes with baby blue laces and trims on the bottom.

Neil has blue eyes with pale skin.

"Hello." he gently replied.

She gently smiled back and said, "Hi."

David moved over to another kid and replied gently, "This is Space Kid or Neil Armstrong Jr."

Space Kid is a relatively short boy.

He wears an 'astronaut helmet,' which rather resembles an upside-down fishbowl.

When wearing it, he appears to have light-blue skin, indigo hair, and blue eyes.

He wears a yellow cape, which tied around his neck.

He also has a brown vest on, which appears to have a silver patch on the right side, and be duct-taped to the left, giving it a rather makeshift appearance.

Space Kid wears gray pants with his underwear on the outside.

Finally, he wears blue gloves and matching boots.

"Hi!" he happily greeted, making the Vulcan peace symbol for her. "It is nice to meet someone new!"

Smiling, she did the same thing back at him, smiling at him as he was really happy when she did the same thing to him, as some kids looked confused.

She continues walking down the line, following after David as he walked slowly down the line.

"This is Nerris," David replied again, patting Nerris' shoulder.

Nerris is a lanky, nerdy looking girl with black, round glasses and silver braces.

She wears a short-sleeved Camp Campbell yellow shirt seemingly tucked into dark blue jeans and blue boots with brown trim.

In addition, she wears fake elf ears and a pointy blue hat which has visible stitching.

It matches her cloak which goes down to her ankles.

She has a dark complexion and freckles, as well as light blue eyes.

Her hair is a reddish-brown and puffs out at the top in what appears to be an undercut.

"Hello!" she greeted. "Are you some sort of creature that comes to our camp?"

Stephanie gently smiled and said, curtsy slightly to her, "No my brave and noble wizard, I am just merely a person that came over to have fun."

An impressed look appeared on Nerris, as one of the kids gently rolled his eyes.

"And this is Nikki." he finished, placing his hands on her shoulders.

She is a child of a relatively short stature, equal to Max's considerable height.

She wears a mustard yellow shirt and red overalls rolled up to her knees.

Nikki has turquoise hair tied into two pigtails with matching lace shoes.

Her eyes are a bright pink.

She has two white band-aids on her left cheek and scratches on her right cheek, hinting she often gets hurt over her love of adventure.

"Hi!" she replied, happily greeting her.

"Hello, everyone." Stephanie greeted enthusiastically, gently winking at them.

"She is our new camper of the day," David replied gently, carefully placing his hand on her shoulder. "Now, let's go have some breakfast!"

Stephanie gently smiled, agreeing with him because she hadn't eaten anything in a while and she rather feel famished from not to able to eat her breakfast.

Inside the Mess Hall, Stephanie entered first and gently smiled.

"Interestin' place," she replied, heartily admiring the place.

"Yeah, yeah, quit looking around and just fucking eat breakfast!" Max replied grimly, aggressively pushing her legs.

As he was aggressively pushing her legs, he noticed they were… metal instead of normal legs that he has imagined she has.

"All right, all right, don't get your hair in a knot," she replied gently, walking straight towards one of the tables, as he wobbled forward when she moved.

As for Max, he looked suspicious and confused.

He sat down at a table far away from the table that Stephanie is sitting on, and he sat right next to Neil and Nikki.

"Hey, did you notice her legs were metal too like her eye and her right arm?" he whispered fiercely to them.

"You noticed that?" Nikki whispered back.

Max nodded his head as Neil gently rolled his eyes.

"If you are suspicious about her, why don't you look at her now?" Neil replied, pointing at her.

She was just sitting in front of them, gently pulling out her breakfast from her hand stitched bag that she carried with her in her sweater pockets and instantly started to eat.

Space Kid walked right next to her with his toy spaceship in his right hand and said, "S.O.S."

Stephanie gently smirked instead of saying go away to him and gently picked up her fork that she was using to eat her food and started to do morse code, by tapping on his helmet.

"What is she saying?" Max asked Neil.

"She's saying, 'Space Kid, go to your left and in a corner is a secret that I have for you.'" Neil translated correctly the Morse code that she is gently tapping.

After she finished gently tapping on his helmet, she also tapped after the first, which is also translated by Neil to the two, "Are you okay with people tapping your helmet?"

"Yeah, I'm okay with that, but what is the surprise that you got for me?" Space Kid politely asked, after correctly answering her question about him.

She tapped again on his helmet, translated correctly by Neil once more by her, "You will see soon, Space Kid."

"Roger that!" he respectfully saluted, running off towards the direct direction, as she gently chuckled, flipping her fork from tapping Space Kid's helmet to eating her food.

When Space Kid reached the corner on the left-hand side of where he is and noticed a present that is just there in the corner, without anyone else around.

The present is carefully wrapped in a yellow present paper, that looked like familiar constellations and properly finished is a light blue bow tie tied to the top, in a perfect box.

Curious, he gently picked up the present and carefully opened it, only to notice that inside was a stuffed toy of a wolf, which confused him about why the present is a wolf.

When he noticed that wolves howl at the moon, he happily giggled and gently picked up the wolf, happily hugging it, before running over to Stephanie and hugged her legs, when she stood up to gently stretch out her legs.

"Thank you for the gift!" he sincerely thanked, as she felt confused at first.

But, she gently smiled and knelt down to his proper height slightly, returning instantly the hug back at him.

"You're welcome, little one." she willingly granted, smiling too.

After a moment of hugging each other, they both released, as she stood back up to her normal height, as he ran past her, happily giggling as he carried his stuffed wolf with him, like carrying an adorable puppy with him.

She chuckled as he walked away, walking over to the trash can and properly disposed of her trash, after properly finishing her breakfast.

"See?" Neil replied as Max glanced back at him. "Normal as usual."

"I see, I just don't fucking trust her," he whispered back.

"Your opinion," Nikki replied gently, eating her breakfast too. "But, I'm not sure either of who she is and where did she come from."

As the three of them talked to either other, Stephanie was listening carefully to their conversation as they talked sensibly, sighing gently to herself as they continued.

"This is rather gettin' interestin'." she softly mumbled to herself, as she just stood there, gently leaning against the wall behind her, as her arms crossed over her chest, watching carefully as the kids eat their breakfast, as she was waiting to start the day.


End file.
